


Sleep

by just_a_disaster_tm



Category: DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, HAHA PAIN, Hurt/Comfort, I'm still not okay, Nightmares, Void Ship Saga, slight PTSD, so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_disaster_tm/pseuds/just_a_disaster_tm
Summary: Stuck awake, Tomix's night was uneventful until he heard Wren start to mumble in her sleep.





	Sleep

Sleeping was not something that came naturally to the soul weaver. He never really had the best of luck falling asleep, most of the time he’d be stuck staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts or tossing and turning.

Right now, Tomix was stuck staring at the ceiling. It had to be 2 or 3 am. Thoughts swirled in his head. They had started the journey into the Void. He still needed to tell her that he wouldn’t… No. No, that’s not what he needed to think about. He shifted his head slightly to look to the sleeping hero. He couldn’t help but smile. Wren certainly had a cute sleeping face.. Her mouth would twitch every other moment, her breathing soft, and she was so relaxed. Wren was holding onto him, her arms tangled around him. Tomix would hold her in return, but he wasn’t the most huggy person, and Wren was already asleep now. However, he moved his arm carefully, putting the soul projection of his hand on her cheek softly. A small sigh escaped him. He wished he could still hold her face, like he used to, be able to feel her soft skin…

Wren suddenly grimaced, making Tomix pause for a moment. Was she waking up? She grimaced again, shifting slightly. Her arms loosened around him as she shifted again. Her red- almost orange- hair fell across her face. Tomix watched her for a moment, her sleeping expression twitching. Was she okay..?

Wren let go of him now, slowly turning onto her back and shaking her head a bit, as if she was saying ‘no’ to someone. She made a small face in her sleep, shaking her head again, this time a small “No” coming from her. Tomix frowned now, softly moving to lay on his side to face her. He watched her for a moment as she made a noise, then grimaced.

“No!” She said suddenly, moving her head a bit, “I have to... No... No...” She started whispering again, Tomix frowned as he realized she was starting to cry.

“Wren...” He whispered, unsure if he should wake her up or not. He didn’t want to. He knew she could rarely sleep. Maybe he could help… He gently wrapped his arms around her, the best he could.

“It’s okay...” Tomix mumbled to her, gently pulling her closer. “You’re safe...” Wren whimpered softly in her sleep now.

“I have to help...” She whimpered, “I have to... Get to them...”

“It’s okay.” Tomix murmured, “You’re here, no one’s in danger…”

“I can’t move-” She whispered. “I have... to get free… cold... It’s cold...” Oh, she must be having another nightmare from being trapped in ice…

“You’re not trapped anymore. You’re okay. No one’s in danger, you’re safe with me.” Tomix told her tenderly, pulling her closer. Wren whimpered softly in her sleep, as he gently pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

“I’m right here. You’re not in danger.” He mumbled, watching as Wren shifted onto her side to hold onto him. Oh, was this working?

“That’s it, just calm down.. Everything’s okay… I’m okay, you’re okay.” He continued, wishing he could pet her hair. He could hear her soft sniffles start to die down, as he pressed a kiss against her head. He opened his mouth, wanting to promise her he would be okay, but stopped. Even if she was asleep, he couldn’t stand lying to her. He sighed, gently pulling her closer, and nuzzling her head softly.

“Everything’s okay. I promise you, you’re okay... You’ll be okay.”

Her crying and whimpering had stopped. He looked to her, as she now just rested her head against his chest. Tomix sighed in relief, resting his head against her.

“Get as much rest as you can, Wren...” He mumbled, as he had the feeling that she wouldn’t be sleeping much in the future... “I love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this took way too long to make hAHAH- anyways, I'm glad I've finished this and I hope you all enjoyed it. I had alot of help from my friend over here, 7YD1A. So, big thanks to her! <3  
> uhhh also I'm still not okay over Tomix's saga, bye


End file.
